


[Podfic] I'm Not Calling You a Liar

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] ANBU Legacy Adjacent [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Dentistry, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic With Music, Readers Attempts At Singing, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: In which there is terrible lying, dentistry, and first steps at a threesome.





	[Podfic] I'm Not Calling You a Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not Calling You a Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196459) by [saunterleftside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunterleftside/pseuds/saunterleftside). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music:** [The Killers - Battle Born](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPJQQeeYDYI)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ImNotCallingYouALiar/I%27m%20Not%20Calling%20You%20a%20Liar.mp3)  
  
| 68 MB | 1:11:37  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ImNotCallingYouALiar/I%27m%20Not%20Calling%20You%20a%20Liar.m4b) | 101 MB | 1:11:37


End file.
